1. Field of the Invention
Conventionally, a high voltage which is required for program or erasure is generated inside a chip by an internal voltage generation circuit accompanied with the use of a single power supply in a non-volatile semiconductor memory.
2. Description of the Related Art
A voltage limiter circuit (voltage setting circuit) is used in the internal voltage generation circuit, since a power supply voltage supplied from the outside is stepped up by the charge pump circuit and an output voltage of the charge pump circuit is set at a desired voltage value (internal voltage) (see Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 11-353889).
The voltage limiter circuit using an R-2R resistance ladder which is a kind of current additional D/A converter has been employed, if it is necessary to set a number of variable voltages in a conventional non-volatile semiconductor memory. The voltage limiter circuit using the R-2R resistance ladder requires two differential amplifiers in a part of the circuit composition. However, the system had the problem that a desired voltage step could not be obtained if offset occurs between the two differential amplifiers themselves due to dispersion in processes or the like.